


价高者得

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [9]
Category: Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY9： 做爱会使用的道具但是把人当工具还是不好





	价高者得

黑暗而寂静。  
黑暗是墨一般浓厚的，像要吞噬一切的黑暗。寂静是山一般沉重的，像要碾压一切的寂静。王昌龄几近于不可闻地深呼吸了一次。他只听得到呼吸声，他自己的，和身侧那人的。他的双眼浸在浓墨似的黑暗里，也几乎只能看得到身侧金属之物反射的微弱光泽。  
他清了清嗓子。  
“想必已吊足了胃口，我先感谢各位的耐心了——这最后一件拍卖品，不会辜负各位的付出的。”  
话音方落，台上亮光大盛。

王昌龄伫立在这种过于盛大的光明里，一时也不太适应。他微微眯起眼睛，望向依然沉寂、黑暗的台下，视线所及之处，不知潜藏着多少双欲念的眼睛，令他无端在心里啧了一声。良好的职业素养，竟然无法抑制他生出一点烦躁和抗拒；所幸在意识到这一点时候，王昌龄很快敛住心神。  
这短暂的停顿，只会被认作营造气氛的小手段。他笑得无懈可击：“这件……艺术品，若被您成功拍下，便任由您处置了，无论您想做什么，想好好玩弄一番，或是杀死，我们都管不着。只是，”他舔了舔下唇，“他最佳的功用，还是由我先展示一番。”  
他的视线，和黑暗里无数视线，尽数汇向身侧——  
雕花、装饰、近至于奢华的笼子，与笼子中的那个人。  
那个跪坐于地，阖着双眼似在沉眠的人，脸色是静谧的，被垂落的黑发半遮半掩。他的近至于赤裸的身躯，白皙得像要融进这片光明里。颈部系着一圈细细的锁链，拴在笼子边缘，只起到束缚的象征。顺着锁骨往下，胸前两处乳尖别着的，玲珑而精致的牡丹花状的乳夹，则无疑是情色的暗示。下端仿造花枝样式的细链，蜿蜒下垂，沿着小腹，与耻毛尽数被剃去的阴茎，垂入紧闭的双腿间，其后又会有怎样的景致，着实引人想一探究竟。王昌龄低低唤了声：“白。”  
李白便在这个时候睁开眼睛。  
他睁开眼睛的时候，好像万物皆为之一亮。比常人要稍浅一些的，那双褐色的眼睛，透澈的、纯粹的，像最美丽的宝石。最美丽的宝石，或许也不如此美丽，正因是镶在这双眼眶里；不然为何如此明亮，如此令人难忘，如此像最温柔的那一泓月光？王昌龄竟然，到底忍不住心神一颤。他赶紧回神，掐了掐手心，只期冀自己的失态未被察觉，继而打开笼门，缓缓踱步进去。  
李白没有什么反应。  
他的神色始终有点茫然，好像还没睡醒的样子，半耷拉着眼帘。只是懂行的人，一眼便能看出他已被控制，药物，或者最理想的情况，心理上的控制。心志被研磨得近于齑粉，才会对外界的刺激无甚反应。不过，这种不必要的反应，自然是需要被剔除的。王昌龄又唤了声：“白。”他探手去抚摸李白的脸颊，摩挲着他的下唇，对方才终于抬眼，茫茫捕捉到王昌龄的视线，便闲散地笑了一下。  
他的喉结滚动着，似乎发出了喟叹似的声音，旋即又微微仰首，张口将王昌龄的手指轻轻含进嘴里，唇尖柔柔软软地舔舐着。王昌龄低笑着，却是冲着台下：“很妙的反应，对吧？”  
空气在渐渐升温。炽热的视线，变化的气氛。王昌龄半跪着，自身后环住李白，这具身躯便水一般流在他怀里，贴紧他身上的西装布料，细微的摩擦也会带来红痕。“是对痕迹很敏感的体质，很诱人——当您掐住他的腿根，狠狠干他的时候，就会明白我的意思了。当然，对抚摸也很敏感……”他很娴熟地爱抚起李白，似乎闭起眼睛，也知道那些最令对方疯狂的地方。美丽的拍卖品很快便被逼出细细的呻吟，腰肢已经软得不行，只能靠他的支撑。身上凡被抚弄之处，皆泛起艳红的色泽，而兀自抬起迷惘的双眼，本能地追逐身侧的热度，向王昌龄索吻。王昌龄没有忍住，轻轻吻了吻他的嘴角，才道：“他很喜欢接吻，越情动的时候，吻得越热切。偶尔确实会有点粘人。不过，挺喜欢的吧，白？”  
那双漆黑的眼睫毛颤了颤，似乎是对言语有了反应。但下一刻，他却蓦地仰高脖颈，猛烈颤动着，从喉头深处漏出几声低泣似的喘息：“呜……哈！”他猛地绷紧胸膛，又迅速瘫软下去，摇摇晃晃地颤栗着，最后是倒在王昌龄身上，偏头只能无力地呻吟。胸前那对精妙的乳夹，不知缘何开始疯狂振动，细碎的金属撞击声，与李白支离的呻吟交织。他全身很快开始泛一种炽热的艳色，前端也硬涨着挺立，被牵动着抖动的细链，却还紧紧夹在双腿后。“作为一个男人，乳头竟然这么敏感，我也一直很惊叹呢。只靠这对牡丹花，大概就能让他反复高潮。”王昌龄微笑着，扯住连接乳夹的细链，“当然，这巧妙的玩具也在我们的商品列表里。只是现在先暂时除去它吧，否则就不太有意思了。”  
他直直扯下乳夹，李白立刻尖利地鸣泣出声，敏感乳粒被毫不留情地拉扯，令他洋溢一种似痛苦也有几分欢愉的神情。那对熟红的茱萸，此刻也终于显露自己姣好的形状，胀大成平常的两三倍。王昌龄口里念着的“好像可以流出香甜的奶水来”之类的话，好像也让他不由得颤抖得更剧烈了，双唇张张合合，最后被自己咬得发白。此种细微而无用的挣扎，可比木然的反应要美味，那些黑暗里隐藏的眼睛，大概会因此兴奋得多。王昌龄流出一丝微笑，金属链子在他指尖一圈圈缠绕，一面挑逗地抚过李白的大腿。腿根被轻重相间地揉捏，李白眨着眼睛，眸中水雾泛滥着，似乎对这般隐秘而连绵的快感束手无措，双腿兀自顺着王昌龄的挑逗不自觉岔开。银链末端连接的，同样精巧的花状肛塞，和紧密吸吮着它的穴口，袒露在所有人眼中。  
“真美丽啊……完美无暇的造物，不是吗？”  
王昌龄近于低喃地，将那枚肛塞也抽了出来。银质的玩物泛着明丽的光泽，细细看去，却是其上已覆了一层水光。他便低笑一声，持着轻轻划过李白的脸颊。“已经流了很多水呢，如果不是被塞住的话，大概已经流了一地吧。这欲求不满的小穴，是这件拍卖品的特色，必须时时吃着什么东西，不然就会淫荡得不成样子。——想要什么？更大更粗的？”他又将肛塞塞了回去，轻轻旋转着，镂花的玩具在穴口浅浅地进出摩擦。李白几乎是肉眼可见地颤抖起来，双腿软成奶冻一样，又好像分得更开了一些。他无意识地、含糊地低泣着，一面向后仰去，轻颤地蹭着王昌龄。  
拍卖品的身躯，柔软、炽热而颤栗，是已然被情欲蒸笼的样子。无论是王昌龄极具技巧性的抚摸，还是小巧玩物的机械刺激，下流的言语，或许黑暗里粘着如实体触摸的视线，都令一切欢愉与痛苦的刺激被无限放大。情潮自胸前汹涌地漫流，涨进四肢百骸里，早已将李白逼入死境，尽由快感去吞噬。他逃离不了，他如何能逃离，经受的不知多少次的调教，已将李白变作一匹臣服于欲望的淫兽。一点恶意的戏弄，挑起的便是无休止的欲火。只是被玩弄乳头，后穴便能汩汩地淌水，潮湿泛滥着，只等被狠狠贯穿，只渴求被狠狠贯穿。如果无法被满足的话，大概就会像一头发情的母狗一样，发出最羞耻的抽泣吧。快感好像在尖啸，眼前蓄满了迷朦的水汽，李白茫然地睁大眼睛，时空是混乱的，光影是迷糊的，但熟悉的声音，熟悉的身影，却仍旧附着在他身边，在他耳边，充满爱怜地，却似在无声叹息。  
“太白啊……”  
“呜、哈啊……少、少呜！”  
下体被毫不留情塞进了更粗大的东西，是尺寸偏大的按摩棒，无需太多润滑，也被后穴急不可耐地吞吃了下去。猝不及防的满胀，与些许撕裂的痛感，几乎瞬息间就被快感淹没。内壁被撑到极致，细密的凸起扫过每一个褶皱，又旋转着似挺向更深处，迷乱至于痛苦的欢愉，简直要逼人疯狂。而始作俑者只将李白瘫软的身躯扶正，便悠闲地站了起来，扶着笼子的边框，手里则晃荡着那个小巧的遥控器：“这根按摩棒的尺寸，远不到他的极限。好好开发的话，粗大得多的东西他都很乐意吞下去，再多几根自然也没有问题。希望，您足够幸运……”  
王昌龄一甩手，遥控器遥遥飞向台下。  
“请放心的是，他不会反抗，不会逃离。我们最擅长调教这样的拍卖品，只留了一点坚韧，免得太过无趣。不过，如果您想要完全掌控他，彻底摧毁他的话，我们会提供免费的服务。”  
他微微眯起双眼，突然有点恍惚的疏离。耳边是骤然变高的机械振鸣，搅动咕噗的淫靡水声，还有被迫承受者的呻吟，支离破碎的、无可抑止地带着哭音，又是如此甜腻诱人，要扯他堕进无穷深渊。垂眼望去的也是旖丽的景象，是李白赤裸的身躯，天生好像实在过于白皙的肌肤，如今遍布红痕，涨出一种冶靡的艳粉色。腿根部泥泞一片，点点爱液飞溅，牵得最柔软的那块肌肤不住颤动。他堪堪攀着笼子的缘栏，神色茫然而迷乱，双唇微张之间，探出一点红艳的舌尖，好像在冲谁索吻。但与王昌龄并无关系了。按摩棒依然高频地振动着，肆意蹂躏着脆弱而柔软的穴肉，向深处的敏感点进攻。李白最后呻吟也哑得不行，只作一点隐约的气音，却兀自被快感疯狂折磨着，簇簇流下泪来，被台下无数竞拍者们注视着那种濒临高潮的失神表情。很快他将要达到顶点，高潮后又将浑身脱力地，双腿合不拢地战栗，却仍旧无法从情欲里挣脱出来。可是，与王昌龄再无关系了。  
他依然无懈可击地微笑着。可是心灵不受控制，回忆要最不合时宜地泛滥成灾，到底还是忆起某声抑扬顿挫的唤：

“少伯唷……”

“太——？！”  
骤然的天旋地转中，王昌龄迅速把全身肌肉绷紧。他已经逼近反应速度的极限，却无法阻挡自己下坠的趋势，背部狠狠撞在地上。是李白。他将整个躯体的力量毫不客气地欺压上来，双腿卡成防卫的样子，手肘则紧紧抵着王昌龄的喉咙。拍卖品挣脱了那条链子，脖颈被勒出一条细红色。垂首望向他的时候，那双美丽的，浅淡的，好像还挂着一点水痕的眼睛，盈满了利刃般的光泽。  
他笑了一下。  
“走神了，少伯？”  
在片刻无声的对视里，犹自响彻的，大约是深埋对方下体的那个情色道具振鸣的声音，还有纵然对方此时也无法抑制的，断断续续的喘息。他脸上尚还弥漫着异样的潮红，却笑得一贯闲散，好像置身事外。下一秒王昌龄狠厉地抬腿扫去，又被对方迅捷地闪开。他们在地板上扭打着翻滚，下手都毫不留情，招招要置对方于死地，肉体碰撞的声音，无关风月而只有杀意。被好好折腾了一番，李白的体力明显不太行，只凭着速度，最后竟又将王昌龄抵在身下，双手紧紧扼住了对方的喉咙。  
“咳……太白、咳！”  
故友的脸，这么久以来，并没有变化过许多，此时也只不过是，将在他的手里因窒息而涨红。虾子煮熟一般的颜色在脸上蔓延，王昌龄反抗的力量一点点消逝，剧烈的咳嗽也被扼回去。李白一面轻微喘息着，后穴里被恶意塞得很深的玩物，携来的快感根本无法抑制，逼他双腿不住地打颤。但手依然很稳定，一面俯视着这张注定要失去生机的脸，最后是又笑了一下。  
“哈、少伯。”  
他最后双手一松，身体一软，直直倒在王昌龄身上。

 

王昌龄觉得自己真的快死了。他方重获新鲜空气，猛烈地咳嗽着，又突然被一具蓄满平坦细实肌肉的身体压在胸膛，差点一口气没喘上来，眼一翻，真的见阎王去了。他嫌弃地把李白推到一旁。  
“行了行了，这次是你赢了行吧，至于这么拼吗？我真的快要被你搞死了。”  
“嘿，那今晚我就不客气了。”  
“不就几口酒，喝死你……”  
王昌龄嘟哝着，终于从缺氧状态里恢复过来，倒也不敢怠慢，赶紧去看看李白怎么样了。作为组织内极富盛名的一对搭档，他们这次接到的侦察任务，剿灭对象几乎无懈可击，倒只有好男色这点可以利用一下。最后的方案便是王昌龄伪装成某场地下交易的幕后老板，李白则装成被拍卖的性奴，潜入对方身边。这次的角色，无疑是李白要更累，也更危险，他转过去察看李白的状态的时候，果然发现对方已经一滩泥一样瘫在地上，难得是一副快不行的样子。  
王昌龄戳了戳他的脸。  
“哈、少伯……别闹唔……快帮我解决一下。”  
手掌下方的这张脸，泛着的炽热的红，确实不是半真半假的演戏。王昌龄也不过分戏弄他，探到他一塌糊涂的下体，手指沿着穴口和腿根揉捻着，便轻轻探了进去。李白喉头颤抖着，微微呻吟了几声。他方才一番动作，把那玩意儿吞得更深。后穴几乎要被贯穿，撑开肠壁的敏感神经，又抵着腺体疯狂振动。王昌龄细微的挑逗一般的动作，直似于火上浇油，快感在眼前炸出一点白光。王昌龄架住李白不安分地颤抖的双腿，手指已夹到被淫水浸得滑腻的按摩棒，低头瞥到李白有点飘忽的神色，眼角还带点湿润，竟然又忍不住心神一荡。  
“呜……哈！少伯……”  
王昌龄伸手去撸动李白早已挺立许久的前端，一面将按摩棒缓缓抽出，让细密凸起悠悠地摩擦着内壁。不知是故意的挑弄，还是为了他好，但李白已经无法顾及了，只是不自觉弓起身子，口里作点无意义的呜咽。前后夹击的快感，与先前积叠的情欲让他早已神智尽失，与方才那副伪装出来的、茫然迷乱于欢愉极乐的样子好像没有什么区别，最后到底在王昌龄的手里释放出来。

台下的灯光也亮了起来，那里空无一人。王昌龄起身，随手将按摩棒和先前的乳夹丢在一旁，皮靴碾过地上淫靡的水痕，伸手将李白搀了起来。这里的痕迹，都会由专人清理得彻底，不留下半点。  
“呼……谢了。”李白又接过王昌龄解下的外套，探身去拭了拭股间粘腻的爱液，也随手扔在一起，看得王昌龄眼皮一跳：“……是给你穿的。”  
“那你再脱一件给我？”李白无辜地说：“没事，子美会记得带一件的。”  
“他听说你想到这个方案的时候气得三天没和你说话你忘了吗……”王昌龄一面吐槽着，一面托着还有点脱力的李白，走出精致囚笼，绕过拍卖台与一切逼真的陈设，去和场景外的队友会和。怀里这具身体还光裸着，饱受蹂躏后的痕迹未褪尽，那种旖旎的温度也没消退。但是本人到底是毫无自觉，还是并不觉得值得关心呢，却无从得知了。王昌龄叹了口气，听李白的辩解：“这不是实在找不到突破口，只好另辟蹊径了嘛，危险评估系数也不算太高……”  
王昌龄说：“你留着自己去说服他吧。”  
李白笑嘻嘻揽过他的肩：“说服你就行了，我俩双剑合璧，搭配得当，no problem！就是确实比较考验演技。”  
“不吹不黑，太白你不去演艺圈真是屈了才。”  
“那可不，退休了就去拍电影，抱个小金人回来送你。”李白也跟着他开玩笑，一面话锋一转：“不过，少伯，我旁边看着，你演得还是有点问题。”  
“哦？”  
“咱俩这种冷酷老板与拍卖品的关系，有点怜惜，有点不舍倒也行，反衬一下我的珍贵。只是这番被你一演，却像把自己旧情人卖了的无赖公子——你太用力了，少伯。”  
李白冲他一笑，是他平日那种笑容；却没等到回答，又被那边迎过来的负责场外的杜甫等人拉走了。王昌龄一停顿，只望见对方淹没在一众人群和一阵喧闹中的背影，像只振翅飞入深林的鸟，又像阳光下闪烁的、明亮的、钻石一般的浪花。他眨了眨眼，到底还是忍不住再叹了一口气。  
……与其说是太用力，实则是真情流露罢了。他最后想。


End file.
